shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Danganronpa
}} Danganronpa is a video game which has adaptations of anime and manga. More information about the game can be found here. Plot The series revolves around the elite high school, Hope's Peak Academy, which, every year, selects "Ultimate" students, talented high school students who are in the top of their field, along with one average "Ultimate Lucky Student," who is chosen by lottery. In Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Makoto Naegi, an average student selected to join Hope's Peak Academy, arrives at the school only to lose consciousness and later find himself trapped inside the school, along with fourteen other students. There, a sadistic remote-controlled teddy bear by the name of Monokuma announces that the students will be forced to live in the school forever, offering only one way to graduate: murder another student and get away with it. When a crime scene is discovered, a "class trial" is held, in which the remaining students must discuss amongst themselves who the murderer is. If they can successfully figure out who murdered the victim, the culprit alone will be executed. However, if they guess incorrectly, the culprit will be able to leave the school and everyone else will be executed. The sequel, Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, has a similar premise, this time taking place on a tropical island known as Jabberwock. Hajime Hinata, a student who has no memory of his Ultimate talent, along with fifteen other students, are taken there by a rabbit named Usami, who states it to be a field trip to help the classmates make friends with each other. However, Monokuma interferes yet again, turning it into yet another killing game. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, which takes place between the events of the first two games, follows Makoto's younger sister, Komaru Naegi, accompanied by Touko Fukawa, as both of them trek through a city ruled by Monokuma's influence, fighting against a group of murderous children calling themselves the Warriors of Hope. The anime series, Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School, serves as a conclusion (and prelude) to the Hope's Peak Academy storyline featured in the above games. The series is split into two arcs; Future Arc, which follows Makoto and members of the Future Foundation as they are forced into another killing game against each other, and Despair Arc, which details events that take place prior to the first and second games. Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony follows a new protagonist, Kaede Akamatsu, as she becomes trapped in a prison school and forced to participate in a killing game by Monokuma and his children. Fandom List of Ships Het Ships *'Akanidai' - A het ship between Nekomaru Nidai and Akane Owari. *'Amamatsu' - A het ship between Rantarou Amami and Kaede Akamatsu. *'Celesgami' - A het ship between Byakuya Togami and Celestia Ludenberg. *'Chisuke - '''A het ship between Kyosuke Munakata and Chisa Yukizome. *'Harukaito' - A het ship between Kaito Momota and Maki Harukawa. *'Hijirisano' - A het ship between Takumi Hijirihara and Misaki Asano. *'Hinamiki' - A het ship between Hajime Hinata and Mikan Tsumiki. *'Hinanami' -A het ship between Hajime Hinata and Chiaki Nanami. *'Hinazumi' - A het ship between Hajime Hinata and Mahiru Koizumi. *'Junkomaeda' - A het ship between Nagito Komaeda and Junko Enoshima. *'Junkozuru' - A het ship between Izuru Kamukura and Junko Enoshima. *'Kazukoi' - A het ship between Kazuichi Souda and Mahiru Koizumi. *'Kiiede' - A het ship between K1-B0 and Kaede Akamatsu. *'Kiiruma' - A het ship between K1-B0 and Miu Iruma. *'Komamiki' - A het ship between Nagito Komaeda and Mikan Tsumiki. *'Komanami' - A het ship between Nagito Komaeda and Chiaki Nanami. *'Kuzupeko' - A het ship between Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and Peko Pekoyama. *'Leosaya' - A het ship between Leon Kuwata and Sayaka Maizono. *'Naegiri' - A het ship between Makoto Naegi and Kyouko Kirigiri. *'Naehina' - A het ship between Makoto Naegi and Aoi Asahina. *'Naejunko' - A het ship between Makoto Naegi and Junko Enoshima. *'Naekawa' - A het ship between Makoto Naegi and Touko Fukawa. *'Naekusaba' - A het ship between Makoto Naegi and Mukuro Ikusaba. *'Naezono' - A het ship between Makoto Naegi and Sayaka Maizono. *'Oumeno' - A het ship between Kokichi Ouma and Himiko Yumeno. *'Ruruyoi' - A het ship between Sonosuke Izayoi and Ruruka Andou. *'Saimaki' - A het ship between Shuichi Saihara and Maki Harukawa. *'Saimatsu' - A het ship between Shuichi Saihara and Kaede Akamatsu. *'Saiyume' - A het ship between Shuichi Saihara and Himiko Yumeno. *'Shinnaga' - A het ship between Korekiyo Shinguji and Angie Yonaga. *'Sondam' - A het ship between Gundam Tanaka and Sonia Nevermind. *'Togafuka' - A het ship between Byakuya Togami and Touko Fukawa. *'Togiri' - A het ship between Byakuya Togami and Kyouko Kirigiri. *'Twobuki' - A het ship between Ultimate Imposter and Ibuki Mioda. *'Yamaceles' - A het ship between Hifumi Yamada and Celestia Ludenberg. *'Yonahara' - A het ship between Gonta Gokuhara and Angie Yonaga. Slash Ships *'Amasai' - A slash ship between Rantarou Amami and Shuichi Saihara. *'Chimondo' - A slash ship between Mondo Oowada and Chihiro Fujisaki. *'Goshi' - A slash ship between Gonta Gokuhara and Ryouma Hoshi. *'Hinaegi' - A slash ship between Hajime Hinata and Makoto Naegi. *'Ishimondo' - A slash ship between Mondo Oowada and Kiyotaka Ishimaru. *'Juzosuke' - A slash ship between Juzo Sakakura and Kyosuke Munakata. *'Kamukoma' - A slash ship between Izuru Kamukura and Nagito Komaeda. *'Komaegi' - A slash ship between Nagito Komaeda and Makoto Naegi. *'Komahina' - A slash ship between Nagito Komaeda and Hajime Hinata. *'Kuzusouda' - A slash ship between Kazuichi Souda and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. *'Naegami' - A slash ship between Byakuya Togami and Makoto Naegi. *'Naehiro' - A slash ship between Makoto Naegi and Chihiro Fujisaki. *'Naeishi' - A slash ship between Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Makoto Naegi. *'Oumami' - A slash ship between Rantarou Amami and Kokichi Ouma. *'Oumasai' - A slash ship between Kokichi Ouma and Shuichi Saihara. *'Saimota' - A slash ship between Kaito Momota and Shuichi Saihara. *'Soudam' - A slash ship between Gundam Tanaka and Kazuichi Souda. *'Soul Friends ' - A slash ship between Kazuichi Souda and Hajime Hinata. Femslash Ships *'Band Aid' - A femslash ship between Ibuki Mioda and Mikan Tsumiki. *'Celesgiri' - A femslash ship between Kyouko Kirigiri and Celestia Ludenberg. *'Irumatsu' - A femslash ship between Kaede Akamatsu and Miu Iruma. *'Junkan' - A femslash ship between Junko Enoshima and Mikan Tsumiki. *'Kirihina' - A femslash ship between Kyouko Kirigiri and Aoi Asahina. *'Kirizono' - A femslash ship between Kyouko Kirigiri and Sayaka Maizono. *'Ludenhina' - A femslash ship between Celestia Ludenberg and Aoi Asahina. *'Nanabuki' - A femslash ship between Ibuki Mioda and Chiaki Nanami. *'Nanamiki '- A femslash ship between Chiaki Nanami and Mikan Tsumiki. *'Nursery Rhymes' - A femslash ship between Kaede Akamatsu and Maki Harukawa. *'Pekobuki' - A femslash ship between Ibuki Mioda and Peko Pekoyama. *'Sakuraoi' - A femslash ship between Sakura Oogami and Aoi Asahina. *'Soapies' - A femslash ship between Mahiru Koizumi and Hiyoko Saionji. *'Tenmiko' - A femslash ship between Tenko Chabashira and Himiko Yumeno. *'Toukomaru' - A femslash ship between Touko Fukawa and Komaru Naegi. *'Toxicandy' - A femslash ship between Seiko Kimura and Ruruka Andou. *'Tsumionji' - A femslash ship between Mikan Tsumiki and Hiyoko Saionji. *'Yonameno' - A femslash ship between Angie Yonaga and Himiko Yumeno. Familyships *'Despair Sisters' - A familyship between Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba. *'Naegi Family' - A familyship between Makoto Naegi and Komaru Naegi. Polyships *'Chishimondo' - A ship between Mondo Oowada, Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Chihiro Fujisaki. *'Juzosukechisa' - A ship between Juzo Sakakura, Kyosuke Munakata and Chisa Yukizome. *'Komahinanami' - A ship between Nagito Komaeda, Hajime Hinata and Chiaki Nanami. *'Naegamigiri' - A ship between Byakuya Togami, Makoto Naegi and Kyouko Kirigiri. *'Naegirizono' - A ship between Makoto Naegi, Kyouko Kirigiri and Sayaka Maizono. *'Naekugiri' - A ship between Makoto Naegi, Mukuro Ikusaba, and Kyouko Kirigiri. *'Oumamasai' - A ship between Rantarou Amami, Kokichi Ouma and Shuichi Saihara. *'Saioumota' - A ship between Kaito Momota, Kokichi Ouma and Shuichi Saihara. *'Sonsodam''' - A ship between Gundam Tanaka, Kazuichi Souda and Sonia Nevermind. Trivia